piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
PotC Wiki:Welcome to the Caribbean
Welcome to the Pirates of the Caribbean wiki, mate! This website is a collaborative encyclopedia powered by wikia that can be written and edited by any of its readers. Set sail! As with any wiki project, this encyclopedia started from the ground up, so over time it will become increasingly larger as new content is added. Such a large amount of information needs to be organized, so every article is placed into one of a number of categories. The main categories deal with the people, places, ships and things that make up the Pirates world, while we also have categories for real-world articles. Have a through the categories and see what treasures you might uncover. In order to locate specific articles, simply use the search box to the left - underneath the main navigation box. Enter keywords or the name of an article to be presented with a list of identical, similar and related articles. If the name you typed does not exist, the search will reflect that, and give you the chance to create an article with that name. But more on that later. If you have any comments, queries or suggestions relating to an article, simply click on the "discussion" tab located at the top of the page. You will be taken to that article's Talk page, a place to discuss and debate the content of the article. If a given Talk page does not yet exist, you will be taken straight to the edit page, where you can begin a discussion. To contribute to an existing discussion, either click the "edit" tab next to the "discussion" tab, or the "+" tab next to that. The "+" tab will allow you to add a new section to the page, while the "edit" function presents the entire discussion for editing. Be aware we advise against editing other users' entries on a Talk page. Abide by their opinions, even if you do not agree with them. Deleting posts is also considered bad practice. Editing As well as Talk pages, you can contribute to articles themselves. Article editing works in the same fashion: simply click the "edit" tab at the top of the page to start editing or adding new information. You don't even need to be logged in to edit—though it is more helpful if you register here, as not only will you be able to create you own user and Talk pages, but it also allows us to see who has made a particular contribution to an article. Editing an existing page may seem daunting at first, but don't worry; before you save a page (by clicking the "Save page" button towards the bottom of the page) you can click the "Show preview" button to see how the edited article will look before you save your changes. Parley! A few policies and guidelines to bear in mind while contributing to this wiki: * All contributions to this wiki are released under the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL). This specifically ensures that the wiki will remain freely distributable in perpetuity. Please do not submit any content that is copyrighted without permission of the copyright holder. (See Copyrights for more information). * Civility. Although Elizabeth Swann may disagree, there is honor among pirates, and thus we attempt to create an atmosphere of cooperation and mutual respect here. Even if you happen to disagree with a user's perspective, remain calm and civil in your discussions. Explain your changes if others disagree, and attempt to compromise rather than argue. * NPOV, or Neutral Point-of-View. As an encyclopedia, this wiki tries to create unbiased articles that are able to present information from a neutral perspective, taking into account opposing views on any given subject. You're not going to see anything like "Jack Sparrow is a great guy!" or "I hate evil Barbossa" here, although prominent viewpoints could possibly be referenced (using NPOV) in behind the scenes sections on an article page. * Fiction versus reality. Here at the Pirates wiki, we maintain two overriding points-of-view in regard to articles. Those that deal with aspects of the fictional Pirates of the Caribbean world are treated as real within those articles. For example, Jack Sparrow's exploits are taken as real—although a real-world perspective can be used in an article's behind the scenes section (for example, to inform readers that actor Johnny Depp portrayed the character; information that would not suit the perspective of the main article text). The opposite of this is a real-world perspective used for articles relating to real things, such as the movies themselves. Improving the Wiki If you have some suggestions about the improvement of this Wiki, you can post them in the Shoutbox, or send them to pirateswiki@gmail.com. Welcome aboard! To join the crew, simply and start editing! Welcome